Сержант Дорнан
|Производ. хар. = См. Характеристики |Навыки = См. Характеристики |Уровень = См. Характеристики |Файл диалога = Ccdrill.msg |Актёр = Питер Джейсон Андрей Ярославцев («1С») |Дизайнер = |prototype_id = |Дополнительно = 250px Местонахождение сержанта }} noicon|center Сержант Арк ДорнанВ бою и после смерти персонаж идентифицируется как «''Разводящий сержант''». Так его называют часовой и квартирмейстер. ( ) — персонаж Fallout 2, военнослужащий авиабазы Наварро в 2241 году. Описание |Сержант Дорнан}} Преданный Анклаву военный занимается муштрой рядовых базы. У него всегда скверное настроение. Он всегда ищет повод наказать подчинённых за любую провинность и малейшие отступления от устава. Хуже всего достаётся тем, кто пытается с ним спорить. Наилучшим вариантом будет держаться подальше от сержанта, поскольку его отношение к Избранному зависит от двух факторов: видит ли он его в первый или последующие разы и одет ли Избранный в улучшенную силовую бронюFallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets: стр. 214: «''Drill Sergeant Doman. If you’ve made it through the front gate by posing as a new recruit, the Drill Sergeant takes one look at your sorry self and then orders you to get suited up in uniform. He gives you instructions to go to the armory and get a new set of Power Armor to replace the suit that you’ve obviously “lost." Then, he wants you to report back to him for further orders. Unless you want to fight your way out of here, you better do just what he says.». * Сержант видит Избранного в первый раз: ** без силовой брони: *** если Избранный сумел доказать, что является солдатом, просто без обмундирования, то сержант отправит его в арсенал за бронёй; *** в противном случае сержант посчитает Избранного штатским и выгонит с базы; ** в силовой броне: *** сержант отправит Избранного на пост охранять ангар с винтокрылами; * Сержант видит Избранного не в первый раз: ** без силовой брони: *** сержант второй раз отправит Избранного к квартирмейстеру, а в третий возмутится и поднимет тревогу; ** в силовой броне: *** на посту: похвалит за службу и повторит, что пост оставлять нельзя; *** не на посту: второй раз поставит Избранного на пост, а в третий объявит его опасным и поднимет тревогу. Если сержант выгнал Избранного с базы и снова видит его на территории, либо видит его с напарниками, то поднимет тревогу, а служащие базы станут враждебными по отношению к протагонисту. Инвентарь Характеристики Цитаты * * * * * Заметки * Несмотря на то, что сержант Дорнан — мужчина, для него используется существо женского пола. Такая же ситуация с начальником базы. * Даже если подойти к сержанту в обычной силовой броне, он всё равно отправит Избранного на пост. * Несмотря на то, что Дорнан уточняет модель силовой брони, он допускает чтобы Избранный был экипирован обычной улучшенной. * В официальном руководстве утверждается, что сержант должен отводить Избранного на шестичасовую смену и будет проверять его каждые два часа, а по завершении службы отпустит, после чего можно свободно перемещаться по Наварро. В действительности игровые условия подстроены под более частые проверки — Дорнан будет обходить бойцов на постах по кругу, ушедшего с поста Избранного он будет искатьFallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets: стр. 215: «''When you come back all suited up, he takes you over to your guard post (#9). You have to stand guard here for six hours. The Sarge will come around to check up on you every two hours, so don’t wander too far. The Sergeant will come over and relieve you when your six-hour shift is over. At that point, you’re free to explore the entire base, just as though you belong there» Появление За кулисами * Сержанта Каннибал Джонсон, которому довелось служить под его началом. По рассказам Джонсона, Дорнан застал одного рядового без формы и сильно оторвался на нём. Это отсылает к первой встрече с Избранным без силовой брони, хотя подтверждений того, что это был именно он, не имеется. * Данный персонаж является отсылкой к инструкторам по строевой подготовке армии США, занимающимся муштрой новобранцев. * Специалисты по муштре — явление в основном в американской армии, где их называют «Drill instructor». * В оригинале игры часового и Дорнана озвучивает Питер Джейсон. В версии официального локализатора этих персонажей озвучивают Юрий Деркач и Андрей Ярославцев. Галерея FO02 NPC Dornan N.png|noicon «''Я вам не сэр. Я сам зарабатываю себе на жизнь, и-ди-от. Будете звать меня „сержант“, или „сержант Дорнан“. Ты меня понимаешь?» FO02 NPC Dornan G.png|noicon «И-ди-от, не сметь обсуждать приказы начальства! Скажу прыгать, будешь прыгать! Скажу драться, будешь драться! Скажу умереть за Родину, умрёшь без разговоров! Я ясно излагаю?» FO02 NPC Dornan B.png|noicon «Если ты мне понравишься, можешь звать меня „серж“. Но знаешь что? Ты мне не нравишься! Понятно?» FO02 NPC Dornan G.png|noicon «Рядовой, вы всё ещё без формы. Я дал вам прямой приказ пойти и получить обмундирование. А ну прочь с глаз моих, и не сметь показываться, пока не будете выглядеть как солдат, а не как чучело огородное!''» Примечания en:Arch Dornan es:Arch Dornan fr:Arch Dornan pl:Arch Dornan pt-br:Arch Dornan uk:Сержант Дорнан zh:雅克·多南 Категория:Персонажи Fallout 2 Категория:Обитатели Наварро Категория:Персонажи Анклава Категория:Говорящие головы Fallout 2 Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Fallout: New Vegas Категория:Люди